Letter to a Stranger
by BookwornWithTape
Summary: As is a leader's responsibility, Jaune takes it upon himself to send a letter to Pyrrha's family. Major spoilers for RWBY Volume 3. Rating will increase if deemed appropriate as per reader response. Two-shot. Arkos.
1. A Leader's Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or their personalities. They belong to Rooster Teeth. I simply hope that I do the characters justice.**

 **Warning: major spoilers for Volume 3 and lots of feels, with a side of feels.**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Nikos (or her guardians),

My name is Jaune Arc and your daughter saved my life.

It's almost pointless to say it like that 'cause she saved my life every chance she had since the day I met her. It seemed every time I turned around that she was there. She was always there supporting me and convincing me that I was somehow worthy of her time.

I still have trouble believing I ever was. See, your daughter - your beautiful, sweet, amazing daughter - deserved someone better than me. I don't know - faster, stronger, better trained. All I know is that when she needed me to protect her back, I wasn't there. I was too weak to stop her and too untrained to help her on top of that tower.

So I apologize. Even though I'm sure it won't help anything. Even though this will not relieve any of the hurt at least know that many out here are hurting just as much as you. She was the hero of our class: The Invincible Girl. Everyone was shattered when they heard that she...

I wish I could say she taked a lot about you guys but she didn't. I never knew why. I always thought we'd get around to talking about it. I guess I was just selfish, wanting to get stronger. It was always about my problems. Even in those last days I couldn't really be there for her. She was dealing with some really heavy stuff. Stuff about destiny and saving the world.

And what did I do? I… I messed up. I just didn't understand.

If I knew then what I know now… Honestly I wish I could say I would save her. I really do. But if saving the world was what she wanted to do I would never be able to stand in her way. If I even tried to seriously stop her I know what would happen. From school bullies to lost kids, she was always the hero. And I was ever her number one sidekick.

It would just feel so wrong to stop her. But on that day that didn't stop me from trying. Even though I knew it was futile. Even her own life being at stake was not enough to stop her. Why did I think my feeble words would?

And then sh… she sent me away. I don't know if she didn't want me in her way or wanted to make sure I was safe but again I am sorry. Your daughter d… they were too late to save her.

I…

The woman who…

There's… There's nothing to bury. I went back to the tower and all I found was her circlet. I'll send it with this letter. I hope you don't mind but I took the strings of jewels off it. I tied them on the hilt of Crocea Mors. To, you know, keep her with me.

I never found her b… Miló was shattered beyond recognition and Akoúo̱ was nowhere to be found.

Ruby mentioned that there was something weird about that final… encounter. Something about dust and wind and that being the reason why we couldn't find anything. But if Cinder went to such elaborate lengths to erase…. You can bet your weight in gold that if there is the slightest chance she is alive I will scour the world to find her.

In the meantime I need to do what your daughter would have wanted me to do. I have to lead. Did you know that somehow within a few seconds of meeting me she had enough confidence to declare that I'd make a good team leader? I still don't know why she would even have spoken up for me. I mean I'm me and she's….

Nora and Ren are still relying on me. I've gotta be strong for them. I'm the leader and it's my job. I've got to keep us together and moving forward. For all our sakes.

She wouldn't want me to give up.

I keep remembering all of the times she would encourage me during our training lessons. Whenever I would slump to the ground in utter defeat she was always there with a brilliant smile and a hand up.

She's still giving me that hand isn't she? With that smile saying "I'm sorry but you are improving". I can always almost see her. I wish I could really see her.

I will forever and always remember your daughter.

She was the kind, selfless, and fearless friend I had never even hoped for because I was sure it was never going to happen. She became the irreplaceable teammate I am having trouble living without. There will never be a day when I do not still care for her no matter where life may take me. And if I'm lucky and I am able to accomplish some good in this terrible world it will all be because of her.

Your daughter Pyrrha was the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never be able to repay that.

Her unworthy partner and luckless leader,

Jaune Arc


	2. A Mother's Reply

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or their personalities. They belong to Rooster Teeth. I simply hope that I do the characters justice.**

 **Warning: major spoilers for Volume 3 and lots of feels, with a side of feels.**

Dear Jaune,

Since she was barely at the age five, Prryha has always been incredibly talented. I'll never forget the day I walked into the kitchen and found half the knives dancing through the air to the jolly tune she was humming. It was amazing. I had never heard of someone unlocking their own aura at so young. And she showed such finite control as well! I made sure to find her only the best teachers and schools in order to foster her raw talent. As the years passed she became one of the finest warriors in the world. And all this was mostly her physical combat ability and not that of her semblance. All the world was amazed at this young girl. They called her Invincible. They called her Untouchable.

And to them she was.

I could tell something was wrong for years now but no matter how I poked and prodded she would never tell me. Her answer was always "its not really important" or "I'll be fine". I know she was just trying not to hurt me. She was always doing that. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

In her final months at Sanctum academy I told her I had enrolled her at Beacon. I demanded that she was going to Vale. To be honest her initial reaction was mostly confusion but once she understood what I was suggesting Pyrrha broke into a smile I hadn't seen since she won her first tournament. I wished her well and wiped the tears away as she headed off in the airship.

At home, she could have just said her name and would have been allowed to do anything she wanted. She was the people's hero. She was what the children wanted to be and the adults wished they were. But she left it all for a school in another country whose students might not have the same impression.

At first it didn't go as planned.

She called me that first night almost in tears because all the students she had met had recognized her and it seemed like everyone was avoiding her. Even some of those who had not immediately recognized her did after she gave them a cheerful hello. I managed to persuade her and I am so glad I did because, by the next day, it was like talking to a different person.

The first thing she spouted after I answered was "he didn't recognize me". She was so excited, I couldn't believe my went on to recount the day in detail, her grin getting wider and wider as she spoke. I cringed a little at the more dangerous parts of her day but I couldn't help smiling right alongside her.

And the stories kept coming. Almost every day she would call with something or another. And every day hearing her go on and on about the little things that frustrated her or made her happy warmed my heart. My Pyrrha finally was getting what she had always needed.

Now she had friends. Now she had a team. Now she had you, Jaune.

I have no doubt in my mind that the past months were the best months of Pyrrha's life. With her friends, she could be herself in a way that those who saw her as the Invincible Girl never would. You and your friends gave her the chance to be part of a close-knit family and, for that, I can never thank you enough.

She was worried, however, that somehow she'd end up causing one of you pain. That was always her chief fear. She didn't want to loose any of her hard-won friends. But she couldn't be content in just keeping her friends safe. She felt it was her duty to keep the world safe.

I don't know if it was a residual effect of the hero worship she grew up with or a desire from deep in her soul but I could never talk her away from those sort of ideas. It was always going to be her job to save the world and that worried me. How selfless and how strong did my little girl have to be to hold the fate of the world on her slim shoulders?

And then, in walks you. She always talked about you - Jaune - the most. Because you could relate. You wanted to save the world. Pyrrha talked about how - even though you had a ton of Aura - you were always running out because you didn't know when to quit. For her that was a good thing because it meant that you wouldn't give up. She had always hoped that no matter what fate or destiny awaited her that she would be able to tell you goodbye.

She never wanted you to die with her in battle. She just wanted to ensure that she could remain Pyrrha Nikos until the last moment. Then she would don her mantle as the Impossible Girl. and die for the sake of the world.

Because that's what she always thought she was meant to do.

So yes I am so very broken right now inside at losing her but I am glad that, if nothing else, Pyrrha got what she wanted. I admit it wasn't much compared to some other dreams but even such small goals seemed unattainable just a few years ago.

So, Jaune, I will forever be in your debt for taking care of my daughter. Yes she may have saved your life a few times but, I assure you, you saved her world. For the man who my daughter loved - whether she knew it or not - I would do anything.

My home is always open to you and, if we meet, I will treat you as my dear son. I hope to rectify not meeting you sooner.

So you can call me by the only name that was ever truly important to me.

Pyrrha's Mom

 **So I am generally just an avid consumer of fanfiction but, in the wake of the third volume, I was inspired. And by inspired I mean mostly traumatized. But just yesterday one of the little story ideas I've had rolling around finally came to the forefront. So I hope you liked my short little angsty thing. Sorry for whatever feels I caused but know I'm hurting just as bad as you. This is a two-parter but I wrote them both at once so I posting the one author's note to save time.**


End file.
